Renessme's Diary
by danaacullen
Summary: Renessme toda su vida ha sentido que una parte de ella falta, ¿que pasara ahora que esta a punto de encontrar lo que faltaba?, es mi primer summary por favor paciencia


**Reneesme's Diary**

**Por: Dana Cullen**

**Es mi primer historia asi que espero que les guste...**

**Todos los personajes de esta saga son de la fantastica Stephenie Meyer y blabla... es que no se que decir jeje.**

**Renessme's Diary**

* * *

**_1er Cap: El su__e_ñ_o loco_**

Mañana es 24 de agosto, día de entrar a clases y según tenia entendido habían despedido al Sr. Lasiter por lo que ya no daría clases este año.

Hola, mi nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen, hija de Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali, cumplí 12 años el 7 de julio y mañana comenzare el primer grado de secundaria con mi novio, Jacob Black, nos conocemos y estamos juntos desde que estaba en 3er grado de primaria y en verdad estoy feliz por eso, aunque mis padres no debían enterarse, pues ellos son vampiros y el es licántropo, se supone que son enemigos pero jamás he entendido por que, yo soy hibrida, mitad humana, mitad vampiro, otra cosa que nunca he entendido pues mis 2 padres son vampiros, pero deje de darle importancia hace años.

La noche del 23 de agosto, tuve un sueño de lo más extraño. Soñé que llegaba a mi salón de literatura, los escritorios eran curveados de diferentes colores y formas, la profesora volteaba al pizarrón, solo dejando a relucir su larga cabellera castaña en caída sobre la esbelta espalda, sus manos eran pálidas y escribían algo en el pizarrón: _**ISABELLA SWAN**_.

Cuando desperté esa mañana no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño, pero decidí dejar de darle vueltas cuando caí en la cuenta de que simplemente había sido un sueño, entonces recordé a mi tía Alice, quien siempre me decía que algunas veces los sueños locos se hacían realidad, que algunas veces le pasaba, pero aun así no quise darle mas vueltas.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, no quería causar otro accidente como el del día anterior, en el que por escuchar tocar a mi padre la canción que escribió para mi, salí corriendo escaleras abajo, caí sobre la mesita de noche al pie de esta, y termine tirada frente a la puerta justo cuando mama abrió la puerta y me golpeo la cabeza, ¡NO SE DE DONDE DEMONIOS SAQUE MI TORPESA!. Cuando por fin llegue a la cocina, mi padre estaba preparando un único desayuno… el mío.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-saludo mi padre, dándome un beso en la frente y ofreciéndome su espectacular sonrisa de lado.

-Buenos días cocinero-dije guiñándole un ojo y besándolo en la mejilla.-Mmm… por cierto, ¿Dónde esta mama?, ¿Qué no es ella la cocinera oficial?-

-Pues se suponía pero… parece que se a olvidado, por que, salio temprano hoy de caza- comento, haciendo una mueca sacando la lengua, para después sonreír y dejar un plato de hot cackes frente a mi.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya iban a ser las 7:00 a.m, se suponía que a las 7:30 a.m comenzaban mis clases, que a las 8:00 a.m mi papa tenia que ir a trabajar al hospital con mi abuelo Carlisle y que se nos estaba haciendo tarde… OTRA VEZ!

-Papa, se nos hace tarde, ve a bañarte, yo iré por tu maletín y te espero en el auto-

-OK, hija solo ten cuidado con la escalera- me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Ante su comentario solo pude hacer una mueca recordando el accidente anterior, fui al baño me lave los dientes, recogí el maletín y salí rumbo al auto, en el que mi padre ya se encontraba._ Odio las duchas vampiricas._ Pensé mientras dejaba el maletín en el asiento trasero y me sentaba en el delantero junto a mi padre.

-¿Tu las odias?, por que no son tan malas jeje- dijo burlándose de mi, mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad por que ya se nos había hecho tarde, lo que se me hacia totalmente absurdo, pues soy familia de 8 vampiros y un licántropodo con velocidad sobre humana.

-Solo conduce- dije, rodando los ojos, mientras sonreía y golpeaba juguetonamente el brazo de mi padre.

Definitivamente, hoy seria un buen día ¿no?, bueno sin contar lo del sueño raro, todo iría bien.

* * *

_**Bueno es todo, es muy corto lo se pero estoy aprendiendo tengan pasiencia, dejen review's por favor acepto criticas, aplausos tomatasos, de todo me sirve.**_

_**Bueno hasta la praxomima los quiero!**_


End file.
